After Midnight
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Éponine is just a barmaid. Enjolras is just the manager of the bar. What she doesn't know is that he loves her just as much as she loves him. M for smut. Modern fic.


**After Midnight**

**Rated: M for smut!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. Nothing!**

Pairing:

**Éponine****/ Enjolras**

**Summary: Éponine is just a barmaid. Enjolras is just the manager of the bar. What she doesn't know is that he loves her just as much as she loves him.**

**A/N: Modern Les Miserables.**

"Night, 'Ponine!" Marius called as he pulled on his jacket and left the bar. He was the second to last customer. "Night, Enjolras!"

"See ya, Marius," Enjolras grunted from the till, looking over many receipts.

"Good night!" Éponine called as she put away the clean glasses. "Come on, Grantaire. Home time." She slammed her palm on the bar top, making the drunk jump in fright, and also made Enjolras jump at the sudden sound. "Sorry, Enjolras."

He chuckled as he moved around the bar and helped Grantaire to his feet. "It's all right." He pulled his drunken friend into the backrooms of the bar. "Off you go, 'Ponine. I'll close up."

She shook her head. "I'm nearly done anyway. Don't really want to go back to the flat just yet." She put the last glasses away. "I'll put the kettle on. Coffee?"

"Yes please." He smiled as she disappeared into the kitchen. He locked the door of the bar, then followed her, standing in the doorway and watching her as she made two cups of coffee. "Montparnasse not meeting you?"

She shook her head. "No. We broke up." Shrugging her shoulder and turned to face him, leaning back on the counter. She reached up and pulled her hair from the hair tie, letting her long dark hair fall loose. "It is for the best. He was too possessive." Shrugging her shoulder again.

He gave her a small smile. "You seem happier."

Éponine blushes and he notices. She hides it quickly by turning around and focusing on pouring a splash of milk into each mug. "I am. I'm not losing all my wages to him and his drinking any more." Pouring the hot water into the mugs, stirring them one at a time before turning around. "Here you go." Holding out the mug to him.

"Thanks." He gave her another small smile and took the mug from her, sipping the warm liquid. "You make great coffee."

She laughed and held the coffee mugs between her hands. "I have to make coffee for Grantaire every night. So I've had some practice." Leaning against the counter.

From his view, he could take in her appearance. She wore skinny black jeans and a red jumper with her usual black high-heeled boots. God she was beautiful. For the whole two years she had been in his employment, he had watched her ass of a boyfriend beat her and make her into a trembling mess some days. Now, here she stood confident and with very few bruises on her skin. "'Ponine. Are you seeing anybody?"

She blushed again and hid it by taking a drink from her mug. "Not at the moment. I'm just enjoying being single and... And safe." Smiling nervously. "I can now focus on my college work."

Enjolras gave her a smile and placed his mug on the counter beside him. "Good. If you ever need the time off, let me know."

"Thanks." She mirrored him and placed her coffee mug down on the counter. They stood in silence. Waiting for the other to talk. "Marius is thinking of proposing to Cosette."

"Yeah." He nodded. "He said it yesterday when he was drinking with Grantaire." Picking up his drink and down the hot substance in one. "Thanks for the coffee." Walking to the sink and putting it into the sink. "I best cash up." Turning to face her but they did not move once their gazes were locked. "Can I kiss you?"

"God yes." She put her mug down and welcomed his lips on her own. She wound her arms around him, pressing her body against his.

His hands resting on her hips and pulled her closer. "'Ponine." He whispered hotly. "I have to cash up. Then we can continue this." He didn't. He kissed her hard on the lips instead, pressing her against the hard edge of the counter. She lifted her leg up his, pressing herself up against him. "Éponine." He moaned as he pulled away from her lips.

Her hands were pulling at the button and the zipper of his jeans. "Enjolras." She spoke quietly as she pulled his trousers down his long legs. She knelt in front of him, her hands on his hips. Slowly, she pulled his boxers down to his ankles. "Take your shirt off." Looking up at his face as she wrapped her hand around his semi-erect cock.

"You're never this bossy." He grinned a little as he pulled off his shirt. "Oh God!" He groaned when her warm mouth wrapped around his tip. His moans filled the small kitchen as she moved her mouth up and down his member. "'Ponine!" He gave another cry as she moved her mouth faster, bringing him to full erection.

She pulled away from him, dragging her tongue along the underside of him. She stood up and rested her hands on his well toned chest. Éponine leant forward and kissed his neck. "Enjolras," she whispered against his warm skin. She felt his hands on the front of her black jeans as he undid them. She quickly kicked off her boots, becoming shorter than him by a few inches. "Kiss me."

"Wait," he murmured, "just wait." He pushed her jeans down and she kicked them off. His hands moved to her thighs and he lifted her up, placing her onto the counter. She parted her legs for him and shifted to the edge of the counter. "Éponine." His voice was husky. She liked it. She pulled him close and kissed him hard, wrapping her legs around him.

"Fuck me." Her voice is low.

He reached down and pulled her thong aside. "'Ponine." His lips close to her own as he pressed himself into her. They both let out loud groans. Her legs tightened around him. His forehead pressed against his shoulder as he slowly began pushing and pulling in her. His fingers threaded into her hair and he lifted his head up and kissed her hard.

She let out a moan against his lips as he moved harder and faster in her. "Enjolras!" She cried out, throwing her head back and he kissed the base of her neck. Her nails dug into his shoulders.

"'Ponine." He groaned against her skin and pulled away to pull off her jumper. His rough hands ran up her sides. There were faint bruises on her chest and stomach but none of them were fresh. Proof that she was no longer with that bastard. He pushed those thoughts away and kissed her hard. His movements becoming faster and harder as he neared the end.

So was Éponine. He could feel it. She was voicing it. Her cries were getting louder and louder. "Enjolras!" She cried when she reached that peak of absolute pleasure.

"Éponine!" He groaned against her neck as he finished, pulling out and finishing on her stomach.

Her hands still digging into his shoulders. His hands on her waist. She remained seated on the counter. He stood close to her. Her cup of coffee stood abandoned next to her. "Enjolras?"

His hands ran through her hair and pulled her into a hot kiss. "Yes?"

"Can we get dressed?" She smiled a little.

Enjolras chuckled and nodded. "Stay tonight."

"I intend to." She kissed him again after she climbed off the counter. She did stay the night. She never left his side ever again.

**The End**


End file.
